This Summer
by DemonQueen69
Summary: Zuko can no longer stand living in the same house as his father so the summer after high school he leaves his hometown along with his old problems to live with his uncle in a quit beach town to start fresh. Soon he meets new friends and a girl whose unlike anyone he's met but just as things get good he is force to deal with his issues of his life head on.


**Disclaimer I do not own avatar the last airbender this is a modern au with no bending and it a full on jinko with a one sided maiko there will also be other ships later on.**

* * *

"Are you sure you want this" Azula ask while i loaded my bags in the back of my royce. "Yes, no...I don't know,all I know is I can't stay another second under the same roof as the asshole" i spat slamming the trunk shut. "Look, I get why dad not your most favorite person in the world but running from your problems to live with uncle in his weird hippy community isn't gonna make anything better zuzu".

" First, don't call me that you know I can't stand that nickname, second I'm not running away I talked it over with dad and your one to talk about running from problems did you tell him what your going to be doing this summer " that shut her up quick. " Don't try to turn this around to be about me this is about you remember, besides I'll tell him when the time is right" she huff "oh really is that before or after you start your program ".

"Hey at least I'm doing productive with my time, besides it's not like I can hang out with my friends all summer. Ty lee at gymnastics camp and I can't really hang out with Mai ".

" For the last time It's not my fault it didn't work between us besides if she was really your friend she'd still be talking to you even after we broke up". In hindsight dating a girl who was as warm and emotionally open as a statue might have been a bad idea. "look I gotta get going if I'm going to beat traffic I'll call you when I'm settled in" I climb into the drivers seat and drove away. As I pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street I see her still standing there in my rear view mirror, I sigh and adjust the mirror and kept my eyes forward.

After driving all day I finally reach the town of Ocean Point, driving down main I took in the surroundings it look like any other sleepy quite town. It was just about sundown so not many people were out the few that were either old people or parents with their kids. Looking ahead I noticed a girl walking down the street. She looked around my age she had tan skin and green eyes with long brown hair tied in a high ponytail. She had on a green crop top that nicely hugged her chest and expose her smooth stomach and curvy hips that swayed with every step her sandal clad feet took. The fitted jean shorts did more justice for her figure as they showed off her sun kissed legs. For a second as I drove by she look at my direction, our eyes locked and i swear she gave me a brief smile before she turned and disappeared behind the corner, I gripped the steering wheel for the rest of the drive to uncle's house.

Uncle was already waiting for me when I pulled up to his place. Giving me a bone crushing hug the second I step out of the car. "Nephew it's been so long look how big you have gotten, go inside I'll get the bags" he gestures to the open house door. When I get in I notice it's the looks exactly the same as the last time I was here, the room filled with souvenirs he had gathered from his travels in the Navy and old family photos. Some of lu ten and his mom some of me and and Azula but one picture on a side table that caught my attention the most. It was of me, Azula, dad, and mom from are last visit six years ago. I picked it up and study her face, I noticed how her eyes were filled with so much love and joy, it's still hard to believe someone with so much life in them could be gone. Uncle walked in dropping the bags on the floor and I quickly place the picture frame back down.

"Alright Zuko you must be tired from your long trip why don't you go up stairs to your room and rest for a while" sometimes I just nod and make my way up to my room. When I got in the room I fell backward into the bed looking up at the ceiling thinking about my mom and why she's not here, thinking about my dad and why he's the way he is, thinking about why my life the way it is and not how it should have been and thinking about what this summer and this town has in store for me but in the back of my mind I mostly thought of the girl from the sidewalk and why she made me felt that way. I was so engrossed in my thoughts I hadn't realized how tired I was until it consumed me in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Okay that it for chapter one I like to ask if any of you guys have some thoughts on the story or writing constructive criticism would be appreciated. This is the first fanfiction I tried to write in a long while and I want to get better at it so please comment and review.**


End file.
